Leo vs Ninja Fly
by 2maidengoddessess
Summary: Athena: Leo vs. a Ninja Fly. How bad could it be?  You have no idea! Warning: Contains violence against flies and anyother fly who's reading this may want to stop right now! Sorry. Really bad at summaries!


**Hello everyone, Athena speaking. I have brought to you story about our favorite fireuser friend Leo. You see, I have looked on many stories and they forget Leo! How sad. Artemis and I think Leo is awesome! Now we thought of this story when we were at our friend's house (it was a really random day for us) and all of a sudden there was a fly and we tried to kill it multiple times without success. Now we both thought this was something that our good friend Leo would do so we came up with this story and the sequel. We also came up with the story Cookie Monster which will probably be up soon. **

Writer: Athena (personal: AthenaGrayEyes98)

Bata: Artemis (personal: silverwolf316)

Story: Heroes of Olympus, the Lost Hero

Disclaimer: I do not and never will (tear) own the Heroes of Olympus. Rick Roirdran does.

**Now I present….. **

**Leo vs. Ninja Fly**

Leo`s POV

It wasn't my fault ok! I had nothing to do with the incident in Bunker 9. Well, maybe but, it wasn't all me! It all started when Piper, Jason, and I were studying blueprints.

Of course, Piper was getting all googley eyed **(Yeah I said it! BOOYA!)** at Jason and then blushed when she saw me looking. I of course, being the Amazing Valdez, smirked. She made a face then elbowed me in the ribs. I mean seriously, WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I shot her a look and she smiled back sweetly. **(SHE SHOULD! ****WHO**** could hate the amazing and beautiful Hot Shot? You like the nickname I gave myself?)**

Then all of a sudden a fly, dark as night, flew in and landed on my print. Now I love all animals **(Love me now Thalia?) **but, the stupid fly was in my way!

I moved the paper and it flew up, up, and awaaaay.

I put the blue print back down and tried to focus but then, the fly came back and landed on the print AGAIN!

"That's it fly." I whispered. "You've insulted the Great Valdez and that is not a good thing I guarantee." And it's true! I once fried of Connor`s eyebrows for stealing my teddy bear. **(AN/Artemis`s idea! She takes all the credit.) **

I slapped my hand on the table but the fly flew away before my hand could reach its target. I saw it buzz around everywhere. I finally, I got tired of watching it so I flew my arms around wherever it went. Finally it stopped and landed on the bookshelf. Keeping my eye on the fly, I ran over to the table were we kept all of our tools, which is a lot, trust me. So I searched through the piles of tools and found the one thing that would put a stopper to death.

The Fly Swatter

I went back, stepping carefully, not to make a sound, to the bookshelf. "My name is Leo Valdez. You got in my way. Prepare to die." **(AN/ I LOVE THAT MOVIE!) **I whispered as the swatter came down. Right as the fly was about to be smashed into a million pieces, he flew away.

I watched the ninja fly, as I started to call him, land on his next victim. Finally, I found the right moment. I closed my eyes as I swung the swatter and heard a "WACK". I was rejoicing in my head but, when I opened my eyes I had hit something else.

Piper

"LEO ENRIQUE VALDEZ!" She screamed.

Jason looked up and smiled. "Your middle name is Enrique?"

"Yes and what's yours? Henry?"

Jason blushed. "_Pfft_, no." Then very quietly he muttered "Yes."

I smiled and did my amazingly awesome fist bump dance. Piper smiled. "No matter how retarded that thing was, I`m still going to get you back." I rolled my eyes and then came face to face with the ninja fly. He zoomed right across my face and landed on the table to my right. Totally forgetting Jason and Piper, I ran to the table and smacked it. Of course it got away. "That's it fly you're going down fire style." I put both my index fingers on fire and shot fire balls at the fly while it flew around the room.

Next thing I knew, I was full flame on and dancing around the room trying to get the stupid fly. Finally I stopped because I probably had already killed it. I looked around the Bunker. It was a mess. All the blueprints were ashes, the end tips of Pipers hair was stinged, Jason`s eyebrows were gone, and the fly was sitting on the bookshelf unharmed.

So now you know what really happened that day and that I was completely innocent! It all turned out ok! Piper just cut the edges off her hair, the Hecate kids fixed Jason's eyebrows, and Athena and Hephaestus cabins are fixing the blueprints. As for me, I`m planning to kill the stupid fly if I ever seen his stupid face again! So, even if the little evil thing can hear me, I will get me revenge! No one gets by Leo Enrique Valdez! So watch out Ninja Fly. I will get you! **(OOOOOO… FOOD!)**

**That's my story of Leo vs. Ninja Fly. There will be a sequel. It`s called The Ninja Fly Returns. I`m not completely finished with it yet but soon. And look for Artemis`s story`s as well. **

**SEE YA!**

**~ Athena, Goddess of wisdom and many other things I don't want to list out X**


End file.
